


sweet talk

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Soft Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: Ignis and Gladio have a moment almost to themselves in Hammerhead.(gentle au)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	sweet talk

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged 'fix-it' and 'alternate universe - canon divergence' just to make it clear that noctis is going to get married to luna and everything is going to be f i n e o k a y

“Hello, you,” a purring, familiar voice said from behind, a flirtatious tone that came with such abruptness that Gladio jolted, damn near jumping out of his skin. Everything drew taut and the sign reading gas prices above, merely a mound of decorated steel, came uncomfortably close to knocking him clear out. Gladio’s skull missed it by a hair’s breadth. “What – oh, goodness, Gladio-”

The keys to the Regalia clattered to the dusty ground. It was a miracle that he managed to keep hold of the gas nozzle. Barely avoiding an expensive and dangerous mistake, blood and gas on the sand, Gladio looked around with a cautious hand on his head. Here the sunlight was glaring and he could hardly see Ignis’ fretting frown, half cast by the shadows of Hammerhead.

“I’m sorry,” he said, face drawn tight. “I never intended to catch you off guard.”

“Ah – shit, it’s all good,” he said, a moment’s mortification in jumping like a spooked animal burning his face far hotter than even the afternoon sun. Sweat dripped down his nape still, his leather jacket abandoned within an hour of their drive. “I should have been more aware.”

Ignis huffed a breathless laugh. “You’ll hear no argument from me,” he said but still settled his hands comfortably upon Gladio’s thick waist. As Gladio hooked the nozzle back to its rightful place, letting the numbers finally still, Ignis’ twinkling eyes were only for Gladio. Five hundred gil worth of gas, he has requested, and sent Gladio off with a light swat to his rear. Gods only knew how much that was in crowns. Gladio didn’t care enough to ask, a pep in his step knowing Ignis’ eyes had lingered on his ass the whole walk to the Regalia. “What would your father say?”

With a laugh Gladio turned to face him, the small of his back resting against the car door. The keys lay forgotten.All his woes dissipated looking upon Ignis’ bold cheekbones and mussed hair, the emptiness of their wallets and the sputtering of their ride meaning nothing. Gladio carried the weight of half of the world upon his shoulders, on what was supposed to be a simple journey.

It was far easier to forget all that tension when faced with Ignis’ quirked smile. “Ain’t worried about what my old man might say. More worried about the other half.”

Playful realisation bloomed upon his face. A slow grin stretched wide, curling over lush lips. “Oh, I see,” he murmured and stepped a little closer. Ignis’ fine black leather brogues settled between Gladio’s combat boots. “And where has this partner of yours gotten to?”

All the citizens around them passed by unthinkingly. Their car drew more looks than their affection. This wasn’t the cramped confines of the Crown City - what people thought of their casual touches and careful kisses didn’t matter, even if anyone decided to stare. In a matter of hours their rag tag crew would be gone, and Gladio knew they wouldn’t have to see this dustbowl again after their drive back home. Gladio was glad – it was much too hot for his liking. “Around,” he replied in a wry murmur, and focused only on those beautiful sea green eyes. “I got more than enough attention to give two handsome boys, though.”

“Mm, I’m sure you do,” Ignis placed one warm hand against Gladio’s bare chest, nails scratching playful and light. Gladio hoped Ignis didn’t find him too disgustingly sweaty. “Handsome, am I?”

Incredulity flooded him. The act was tough to keep up when Gladio rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Yeah, and you know it. C’mon, Igs,” he gently scolded, laughing. All the while he was very painfully aware of the hand trailing lower, tantalizingly sliding over his stomach. There Ignis’ wedding ring gleamed, gold set with black stones.

It was all manner of things. Electrifying, wholesome, heart stopping. A taste of sweetest sugar and a refreshing breeze in sweltering heat. Gladio grinned toothily, unable to pretend to be anything but head over heels for his playful, beautiful man. “And where’s yours,” he asked.

“Around,” Ignis breathed, leaning in enthrallingly close, enough to feel the warmth of his slow and relaxed breath. Another hand curled around Gladio’s bicep, squeezing appreciatively. Gladio preened. “I’m sure he won’t mind at all if I-”

Without warning a horn blared across the wide courtyard. A huge, rumbling truck, driver impatiently leaning out of the murky window, left the engine running as his companion said a fond farewell to Cindy. Striking the door unkindly he yelled, _you wanna make it back to Lestallum by sundown or what?_

It was ear drum rupturing enough for the both of them to snap back to attention. Ignis’ head whipped around, eyes narrowed, and the tension tightened every inch of his body. Gladio held him closer, eager to cling to what remained of their flighty moment. His own instincts simmered, now once again aware of the unfamiliar world around them. Hammerhead was teeming with people at the height of noon, thought it was clear that still none had eyes for them. Gladio hoped to coax him back, shaking off his own nerves.

Leaning forward he pressed a kiss onto Ignis’ jaw. His scruff teased Ignis’ bare cheeks the way he knew Ignis liked best. It never failed to make him smile and even now Ignis’ lips twitched. “Keep up the sweet talk, gorgeous,” he urged, determined to feel that tension dissolve. It would have been easy to kiss the taut line of his throat, the way that tore him down and drove him wild. But Gladio would not push his luck, even in seemingly friendly territory. “I wanna hear more about these plans of yours.”

Ignis murmured wordlessly. Now he was far elsewhere, mind overworking itself again. Squinting eyes watched as the woman sheepishly crossed the courtyard, clambering up into the truck and giving one last wave to an always smiling Cindy. The truck peeled out of the parking lot at unbelievable speed the moment she shut her door and Ignis watched it go cautiously. When it was merely a speck on the horizon Ignis glanced towards Takka’s, tufts of blonde and black hair perfectly visible through the wide windows. The tension leaked away gradually, though his desire needed stoking again. It was easy work for Gladio.

Gladio daringly ducked down to kiss the underside of Ignis’ jaw, teasingly close to his throat. In turn Ignis sighed, adoring the warm lips against soft and vulnerable flesh. “Gladiolus,” he murmured.

“Love you,” he said, abandoning the game at last. “So glad you said you’d be mine.”

Ignis’ expression sweetened with the memory. A smile returned. “And I cherish you,” he replied, pecking the corner of his mouth. “I had hoped to be unflinchingly flirtatious. Seductive, even. All to make up for the lack of a honeymoon. I know you were looking forward to some time alone.”

“Hey, hey. This is perfect,” Gladio said firmly, squeezing Ignis’ hips softly. “Any place I have you is the best honeymoon I could have asked for.”

Green eyes rolled but Ignis swayed into his arms. “Charmer,” he purred again and leant forward for a kiss that toed the line of chaste. Coffee clung to his lips and cologne overwhelmed Gladio’s nose. Gods only knew how Ignis remained so effortlessly flawless, all primped and crisp even after a long drive in the sweltering heat.

It was easy to lose themselves in the peace and quiet. Ignis wrapped his arms firmly around Gladio this time, thoroughly enjoying the modest height discrepancy between them to crane his head up for more. Gladio focused on the sensation of his husband pressed against him, now uncaring of his own sweat and the stifling dry heat. Their cheeks pressed, lips melding, and Gladio thought of nothing more than the vows they swore, binding them together for life. As enjoyable as it would have been Gladio didn’t need a honeymoon – as long as Ignis was by his side, even taking a handful if days to ship off their prince would be a blessed adventure.

They broke away with a soft sound. Ignis’ pink lips formed a brilliant smile, the most enjoyable taste of all. “Love you,” he said and sank until his forehead graced Gladio’s shoulder. “I’m at my happiest with you, wherever we are.”

“Even when I’m disgusting and sweaty?”

“Even when you’re disgusting and sweaty,” Ignis promised, vows charming and true, and laughing, Gladio pressed a fond kiss to his crown.


End file.
